Tubes often have to be connected together or disassembled in confined, dark spaces, such as inside the wing of an aircraft. Heretofore, connectors which were available required the use of auxiliary tools and these tools were often difficult to operate in a confined space, particularly if the space was not illuminated. In addition, it was often necessary for the connectors to withstand substantial internal pressure and forces, and this required the connectors to be very strong which heretofore required strong forces to be exerted on the tool, and this further increased the difficulty of operating these auxillary tools.
What is needed, therefore, and comprises an important object of this invention, is to provide a connector which can be easily connected or disconnected in confined, dark spaces without the use of any tools.
A further object of this invention is to provide a connector which can withstand substantial internal pressures and forces and which can be easily connected or disconnected without the use of auxillary tools and under poor lighting conditions.